


If Kisses Were... (Asahi)

by lanikaia



Series: If Kisses Were... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Flowers, Gender Neutral, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanikaia/pseuds/lanikaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next part! Asahi is such a huge sweetie</p><p>I love these little drabbles even though they're short. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote>





	If Kisses Were... (Asahi)

  
**If kisses were flowers, you’d have huge bouquets of roses and daisies picked fresh every day.**

You were reading your favorite book outside the gym, waiting for Asahi to finish with practice. It was a lovely day, complete with a shining sun, birds chirping, and a gentle breeze.

Most of the other players had already left, calling out a friendly goodbye to you as they passed, but Asahi was nowhere to be seen. Even Nishinoya had left, giving you his typical excessively energetic goodbye, which was strange since those two were always together after volleyball. 

But you weren't worried. Asahi had said he would walk you home and you knew he would, so you waited and read your book and enjoyed the weather. 

You were about to flip another page in your book when you were suddenly greeted with a face full of flowers. There before you stood Asahi, blushing and shifting nervously as he held a large bouquet out to you. 

"I'm sorry for being late, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all. It's so nice out today that I'm glad for the excuse to sit outside. What are these for?" You questioned, smiling as you eyed the gorgeous bouquet. 

"They're for you." 

"Oh Asahi, they're lovely! But what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just saw them and they reminded me of you. Do you like them?" There was a note of worry in his voice that made you smile. The gentle giant with a glass heart had bought you surprise flowers and was still worried you wouldn't like them. 

"I love them!" You assured him, taking the bouquet from him and placing a gentle hand on his arm. Asahi smiled in relief and you took that opportunity to jump up on tiptoe and press a quick kiss to his cheek.

You giggled as his face blushed a bright pink as a result of your affection.

_"Now you match my flowers."_

__And with a smile as bright as the sun you took his warm hand in yours and headed home, beautiful flowers in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part! Asahi is such a huge sweetie
> 
> I love these little drabbles even though they're short. Let me know what you think!


End file.
